


Where the Trees Go

by infinitevariety (disapparater)



Series: Summer Omens [21]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Being Lost, Bickering, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Stubborn Aziraphale, Summer Omens (Good Omens), Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disapparater/pseuds/infinitevariety
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale may or may not be lost in the woods.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Summer Omens [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836280
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Where the Trees Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Summer Omens prompt TRAIL and originally posted [here](https://infinitevariety.tumblr.com/post/634694799247736832/trail).

They are going around in circles. Crowley stops walking and touches Aziraphale arm to stop him as well.

“Do you know where we are?” asks Crowley.

“Nymans woodlands,” answers Aziraphale.

Crowley sighs. “Nymans woodlands is pretty big. We left the car park over an hour ago heading for the lake. I don’t think it should be taking this long.”

“It’s fine,” insists Aziraphale. “I know where we’re going.”

“Do you? Because we passed this beech tree—” Crowley points at a tree just off the trail. “—twenty minutes ago.”

Aziraphale shakes his head. “That’s ridiculous. It’s not the same tree. This is a woodland, it’s _full_ of beech trees.”

“But this tree has a heart carved into it with _F &R_ inscribed in the centre.” Crowley looks at Aziraphale, raising one of his eyebrows over the top of his sunglasses. He kindly does _not_ point out that the woodlands is actually mostly full of fir trees.

Aziraphale scoffs. “ _F &R_ got everywhere—probably carved their initials into every blasted tree in this forest.”

“Just admit you’re lost. I’ll turn on my GPS and—”

“No!”

Crowley hasn’t even taken his phone out of his pocket before Aziraphale puts his hand out to stop him.

“It’s fine. I’ll get us there.”

“This century?” asks Crowley.

“Hush, you. Enjoy the trees and…” Aziraphale gestures vaguely to the space around them. “… _things_.”

Aziraphale starts walking again and Crowley discreetly rolls his eyes behind his back.

Ten minutes later, they’re back. Crowley doesn’t really want to say it again, so he settles for politely coughing. Once he has Aziraphale’s attention he simply points to the carving on the tree.

Aziraphale doesn’t speak either. His face hardens, lips becoming a thin line and browns drawing down. He huffs and walks away. Crowley bites down on a laugh and follows him.

The sixth time they pass the tree, the humour in it is starting to wear off.

“Aziraph—”

“I _know_ , Crowley.”

Aziraphale doesn’t stop, just marches them forward.

The _tenth_ time they pass the tree Aziraphale stops short, cries, “Bloody buggering _fudge!_ ” does an about turn, and walks off in the other direction.

Crowley starts to find it funny again.

Almost three hours after they left, they stumble out of some trees just to the right of the actual trail, back into the car park they started in.

“Ah, see,” says Aziraphale triumphantly. “I _told_ you I knew where we were going.”

“This is the car park, we were going to lake,” Crowley points out.

“Well it’s not that wretched _tree!_ ”

Crowley clamps his mouth shut, to not sour Aziraphale’s mood further with his laughter.

By silent agreement they walk over to the Bentley, day out to Nymans woodlands over.

“We could stop at Chez Bruce on the way home for a bite to eat,” Aziraphale suggests as they climb into their seats.

“Sure thing, angel. On one condition.”

“What’s that, my dear?”

Crowley ensures Aziraphale is in and the doors are closed. He starts up the Bentley and speeds out of the car park before replying.

“You don’t navigate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://infinitevariety.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
